clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trading Places/Transcript
episode starts at the Sumozski residence. Sumo looks at a catalog. Sumo: '''Boring. page. Lame. page. Seen it... Wow! scene cuts to a page on the catalog showing a kit. '''Sumo: GeeWizz Co. presents: The hypnotism kit. Comes with hypno wheel and instructions. get close to Sumo face. Sumo: Now there's something nice. older brothers come in his room. Sumo's Brothers: '''Hey, little brother. What'cha lookin' at? '''Sumo: '''A catalog with no cars or women for you. '''Brown-Haired Brother: '''I knew it. Or maybe you're lyin'. shows the pages of the catalog, then returns reading it. '''Blonde Brother: '''He was right. You just got lucky shrimp. '''Sumo's Mom: '''Boys, don't call your little brother a shrimp. '''Brown-Haired Brother: '''Dang! You got lucky again. shuts the door. '''Sumo: '''Hmm. I wonder if they work. pauses. '''Sumo: '''Maybe I'll go ask mom. Wait! No, no, no! Even better. '''Sumo's Mom: '''I'm sorry, hon. But I'm talking to your friend's mom. But you can use the green phone. '''Sumo: '''Thanks! takes the phone outside and calls the company. '''Phone Operator: '''Hello. Who would you like to speak with? '''Sumo: '''I'd like to speak to GeeWizz Co. '''Phone Operator: '''One moment. waits fifty-six minutes later. Then the phone beeps and the company's on the line. '''Sumo: '''Well, that was quick. Hello. I like to purchase one of your hypnotism kits... please? voice chatters on the phone. '''Sumo: '''Really? For free? Oh, for a limited time for four days. voice chatters. '''Sumo: Tuesday. voice chatters. Sumo: 'So, this is the third day? Awesome! How long do I have to wait? voice chatters. '''Sumo: '''OK. Tomorrow. Got it. 4:46 AM, Sumo waits for the package. '''Sumo: 'Whispers Here he comes. mailman comes by putting down the package for Sumo. 'Sumo: 'thought Yes! comes by Clarence's house knocking on the door. answers the door. '''Mary: Sumo? What are you doin' here? It's 5:00 AM in the morning. Sumo: '''Is it OK if Clarence comes to my house for... '''Mary: A sleepover? Alright. pulls a wagon with Clarence in it. he comes by Jeff's house ringing the doorbell rapidly. answers. Sue: 'What are you doing here? '''EJ: '''It's 5:08 AM. '''Sumo: '''Sleepover. wagon holds Clarence and Jeff, still in their pajamas. While Sumo hauls them to his house. Sumo's bedroom at 9:09 AM... '''Sumo: '''Is everybody awake? '''Clarence & Jeff: 'drowsy Yeah. '''Sumo: '''Good. Because I wanna show you... this! shows the kit. '''Clarence & Jeff: Wow! Clarence: What is it? Sumo: The Hypnotism Kit. Available in the U.S. next month. Jeff: Well, why did you bring us all the way here and woke us up? Sumo: I told you moms that if it was fine for you guys to sleep over. of them don't say anything. outside, Clarence and Jeff are outside with Sumo wearing their everyday clothes. Jeff: I gotta get one of these for my birthday. How does it work? Sumo: I red the instructions, and now let's demonstrate. spins the hypno wheel. and Jeff both look at the wheel. Sumo: Both of you will listen to me. When I snaps my fingers, you'll both switch minds. On my mark, three two one... snaps his fingers. of them blink and rub their eyes. Clarence as Jeff: Oh, what happened? Jeff as Clarence: I don't know... looks at his body. Aah! Ceff: '''Huh? looks at his feet but can't see them, because of Clarence's chubby body. '''Ceff: '''Do you have a mirror? '''Sumo: '''In the bathroom. and Jarence look in the mirror. '''Both: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '''Sumo's Mom: '''Be quiet! Some of us are still trying to sleep! '''Both: '''Sorry. '''Ceff: '''What happened to us? '''Jarence: We switched minds! Sumo, save us! Sumo: Don't worry. I already know how to change both of you back. Ceff: Really? Sumo: Yep. But I'm not. Because I wanted to see you in different bodies with your minds switched. Jarence: Well, if I'm gonna be in this body, I guess I'll have to lose all this weight. Because i can't see my feet. Ceff: You know, I used to be skinny as Jeff. of them look at Ceff. Ceff: What? school... Ceff: Look. This thing can record your voice. Listen. records I'm Jeff. Recording Toy: deep voice I'm Jeff. Ms. Baker: Jeff, you know I'm gonna take away on of your buddy stars for that. Jarence: '''No! '''Ms. Baker: Clarence, I'm sorry. But Jeff needs to behave for what he's doing. Ceff: '''Sorry, Ms. Baker. '''Ms. Baker: OK, but if you misbehave again, that's detention. turns around. Now... starts napping. Ms. Baker: Jeff, wake up! Ceff: '''Wah! Wha... Uh-oh! Shoop grabs Ceff's hand to the detention room. '''Ms. Shoop: You would fly to the moon if you could get away taking that test! Ceff: But, Ms. Shoop... Ms. Shoop: But nothing! comes in the room. Ceff: Hey, Mr. Reese. Mr. Reese: First time in detention like the I stripped you as hall monitor. Ceff: Really? Mr. Reese: Don't play dumb with me, son. take your seat. You get one hour. the cafeteria... Jarence: '''I'll take a salad, and a piece celery. '''Sumo: So, how was detention? Ceff: I only had an hour and nine minutes in there. sits with them. Jarence: 'I hope you're happy, ''Jeff. You got one of my buddy stars off. eats his salad, then his celery. '''Ceff: '''So? Those buddy stars aren't my buddies. '''Jarence: '''What? I work hard behaving than anyone else. '''Ceff: I got a girlfriend first. Jarence: Yeah. But when was the last time that you've seen your feet? of them scowl. Ceff: '''Food fight! '''Students: Yeah! of them throw food at each other. Jarence: '''This is for taking away that buddy star! throws mashed potatoes at Ceff. '''Sumo: This is turning out even better than I hoped. Shoop enters the cafeteria. blows her whistle. Ms. Shoop: Who started this? the kids pause and point as Jarence and Ceff. Clarence's house... Mary: I can't believe you... changes to Jeff's house. Sue: '''...had a food fight at... '''Mary: ...school today. I have no other option. Go... Sue: ...to... Mary: ...your... split screen... Both: ...room! Sue: You're grounded for the rest of the day! starts crying to his room. EJ: I think you we're a little hard on Jeff. Sue: Maybe because of stress. Or what happened at school. EJ: '''Or both. Jeff's still in Clarence's body, grounded in Clarence's bedroom. '''Jarence: '''For the rest of the day I'm grounded. Why did that idiot ruin everything? down. I still haven't went on that diet. Now's the time to get fit. a montage, Jarence does exercising, push ups and jumping jacks. '''Mary: Clarence, turn down that music. Jarence: Sorry! Sumo has dinner with his family. Sumo's Mom: I heard there was a food fight at school. Did you get hurt, honey? Sumo: Not really. I manage to survive. Sumo's Mom: Oh, good. Wash your hands, please. go up to the sink to wash his hands. comes back to his seat to eat. But finds his plate empty. Sumo: Very funny. Older Brothers: Now you got unlucky today. Sumo: Rrr. next day, Sumo comes to Clarence's house. Sumo: Hey, Jeff. Whoa, you're so thin. Have you lost weight? Jarence: Yep. Fit as a fittle. Sumo: So, where's all of Clarence's stuff? Jarence: In the closet. Sumo: So, you wanna go to Rough Riders Chicken? It's my treat. Jarence: pauses Sure. of them go to Jeff's house. Sue: I'll get it. the door. Sue: It's you again. Clarence! Did you loose weight? Jarence: '''Yeah, thank you. '''Sue: Well, if you're looking for Jeff, he's in his room.He just let himself go. Jarence: What do you mean by that? Let me see! runs into Jeff's room, seeing Ceff overweight. Jarence: What did you do to me?! You turned me into a blimp! Ceff: '''No, I didn't. I missed my size. So I had to get it back. '''Jarence: '''You...! You did this to me! starts attacking Ceff. They both fight. '''Sumo: OK. Calm down! Both of you! All I wanted was for you guys to feel what it was like to be into your shoes. Not fight over... this. I wanted both of you to see what it's like to be trading places. Now, let's shake hands and make up. pause Come on, be a sport. Jarence: Alright. shakes Ceff's hand and feels a slices of a pizza on his hand. Jarence: '''See?! He started all over again! '''Sumo: Hey, hey, it was an accident. Now let's go have some lunch. boys arrive at Rough Riders Chicken. eats his fries, Ceff eats a burger and Sumo just drinks a soda. Jarence: So, when are you gonna change us back? Sumo: Oh, at school tomorrow. Ceff: '''Hold on. Why? '''Sumo: Oh, you'll see. next day at school... Ms. Baker: Alright. Sumo, what do you have for show and tell? Sumo: The Hypnotism Kit! Belson: What are you gonna do? Hypnotize a baby to sleep? Sumo: pause No. I'm gonna hypnotize Clarence and Jeff back to normal. class see Jarence studying and Ceff eating a cupcake. Ms. Baker: That's explains Jeff eating so much and Clarence studying hard. No wonder Clarence got so many As. OK, Sumo. Show them. Sumo: Thank you. brings both of them to the chalkboard. uses the hypno-wheel on Jarence and Ceff. Sumo: When I snap my fingers, you three will be back to normal. snaps his fingers. Jeff: Are you... I'm me again! Clarence: And I'm not you! both hug. Clarence: Wow. I like this nice this body. I can finally see my feet. Jeff: It's like I've been on some junk food spree. Sumo: Yep. Everything's back to normal. Ms. Baker: pauses OK. Back in your seats. episode ends. Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript Category:Transcripts